the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Peach Version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; In her poodle-skirt-themed outfit) Extras with Peach: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Same with Peach for Daisy) Toto Gale: Rockruff (Pokemon) Scarecrow: Sonic the Hedgehog Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Tin Man: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Cowardly Lion: Tiger (An American Tail) Extra with Tiger: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Ozma: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; In homage to "Tangled," but with a magic amulet instead of long hair) Extra with Zelda: Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Billina) Extra companions: Toon Link, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Their dreams is to become mechanics on flying things and heroes to help find the lost Princess of Oz, and Link's character will be an OC lover of Ozma’s named Tipper), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; Their dream is to own a cafe/toy shop, despite being con artists like Nick Wilde in "Zootopia” and they somewhat share the role of Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik-Tok) Wicked Witch of the West: Hunter J (Pokemon) Extras with Hunter J: Demidevimon, Myotismon/Malomyotismon (Digimon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; As Mombi in homage to "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Nayru (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) Good Witch of the South: Din (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons) Extra with Din and Nayru: Farore (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased): Larxene (Kingdom Hearts 3) Munchkins: Yoshis (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Munchkin Mayor: Elder Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Emerald City Cabby: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Horse of a Different Color: Rambi (Donkey Kong Country; As a color-changing rhino) Emerald City Salon Worker: Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Winkie Guards: Inca Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Aipom (Pokemon; But with wings) Flying Monkeys: Winged Goblins (Little Nemo) and Winged Monkey Pokemon (The latter group will be freed from the villains' control in the end along with Aipom and the Inca Guards) Poppies: Aquatic Goblins (Little Nemo) Kalidah: Tamatoa (Moana) Witch's wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time version) Witch's crows: Stays the same Witch's bees: Beedrill (Pokemon) Angry Apple Trees: Stays the same Cornfield Crows: Murkrow (Pokemon) Zelda's real parents: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Queen Hylia Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Aunt Em: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII; As Peach and Daisy's mom) Uncle Henry: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII; As Peach and Daisy's dad) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: The Jellybean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Almyra Gulch: Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) Professor Marvel: Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Ruby Slippers: Stays the same Extra magic items given to Mario, Luigi, and Daisy: Topaz Gauntlets, Sapphire Bandana, and Diamond Gloves Extra magic weapon that Peach gets: Elemental Sword Musical numbers 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rinoa, Squall, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Peach) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Professor E. Gadd, Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy) 4 Yoshi Village Musical Sequence (Parody of Munchkinland Musical Sequence) (Performed by Nayru, Din, Farore, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Elder Yoshi, and Yoshis) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Yoshi, Elder Yoshis, and Yoshis) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Zelda) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of Soon As I Get Home) (Performed by Peach) 8 If I Only Had A Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Sonic's Group, Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Veran) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Cait Sith, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Sonic's Group) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Zelda) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Tiger, Fievel, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Sonic's Group, and Cait Sith) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Zelda, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Sonic's Group, Cait Sith, Tiger, Fievel, Midna, and Link) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly) (Performed by the Fearsome Four) 15 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise) (Performed by the Fearsome Four and Peach's Group) 16 Shiny Part 1 (Performed by Tamatoa) 17 Shiny Part 2 (Performed by Tamatoa) 18 Healing Incantation (Performed by Zelda) 19 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Veran) 20 Be Like a Lion (Parody of Be a Lion) (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Fievel, and Tiger) 21 Aquatic Goblin Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 22 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 23 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Peach's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 24 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Peach's Group) 25 I See the Light (Performed by Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Zelda, and Link) 26 Bring Me the Wand (Parody of Bring Me the Broomstick) (Performed by the disguised Eraqus) 27 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Peach's Group) 28 The Jitterbug (Performed by Peach's Group) 29 Magic Items Blues (Parody of Red Shoes Blues) (Performed by Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, Veran, and Inca Guards) 30 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Peach) 31 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Sonic's Group, Cait Sith, Tiger, Fievel, Link, and the Fearsome Four) 32 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Zelda) 33 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 34 Already Home (Performed by Nayru, Din, Farore, Peach's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 35 Home (The Wiz Live! Version) (Performed by Peach) 36 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 37 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 38 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Celine Dion Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Peach Version) Chapter 2: Medusa's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Professor E. Gadd's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Yoshi Village/The Journey Begins (Peach Version) Chapter 5: Zelda's Life in Veran's Tower/Link Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Sonic's Group/Veran's Manipulation on Zelda Chapter 7: Meeting Cait Sith/Link Takes Zelda Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Tiger and Fievel Mousekwitz/Zelda and Link Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Zelda, Midna, and Link/Meeting Popple and the Fearsome Four Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Peach Version) Chapter 11: Megavolt and Quackerjack’s Sad Past/Going Through the Trench Chapter 12: Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny Part 1 (Peach Version) Chapter 13: Rescuing Rockruff, Cheese, Froggy, and Midna from Tamatoa/Shiny Part 2 Chapter 14: Recovery/Zelda Stands Up to Veran Chapter 15: Aquatic Goblins/Arriving at Emerald City (Peach Version) Chapter 16: The Lantern Festival/Peach's Sob Story Chapter 17: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Veran Chapter 18: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Peach Version) Chapter 19: Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rockruff, and Zelda Captured/Zelda Deceived by Veran Chapter 20: Rockruff and Midna Bring Help in the Form of their Friends/Zelda Discovers the Truth Chapter 21: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Peach Version) Chapter 22: The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Peach Version) Chapter 23: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Peach Version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Peach Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Peach Version) For third and final sequel: Zelda of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies